Kara Arrington
Snowfi Kalisendra is a Human Paladin serving with the 7th Legion, currently assigned to the Alliance expedition in Kul Tiras and Zandalar. She is typically found aboard warships, flying gunships and coordinating supply runs between Stormwind and Boralus. She works alongside her companion, Nibbles, who is often at her side taking notes or repairing machinery. She is a cheerful, proud and clumsy individual with a bit of a loathing of goblins and the Horde. She takes her work seriously, but often needs Nibbles' help to not make a mess of things. Recently, she has been exploring options about purchasing property in Stormsong Valley with the eventual goal of having somewhere to settle and plant some roots. <> Appearance Snowfi generally appears with longer hair, generally loose until she gets sick of it blowing in her face when trying to fight. The hairband she sometimes wears was a gift from her old friend aboard The Skybreaker. It fell in some funky scourge water a few times which discoloured it slightly, but she refuses to replace it. Her armor tends to poke her due to the bulk so she is on the search for something to stop all the jabs and scratches. History Abridged ] A Stormwind citizen by birth, Snowfi's uneventful childhood prompted her to seek adventure as an adult, which drew her towards a military career. With routine deployments around Alliance territory, her biggest adventures started once the dread citadel Naxxramas appeared over the Plaguelands. She became fascinated by the changes in the environment surrounding the citadel. Before she had the chance to join any expeditions inside, her orders moved her to support the expedition around the newly opened Dark Portal. Upon her deployment to Honor Hold in Outland, she was responsible for distracting Fel Reavers atop her Gryphon until one day when she dropped her sandwich and was nearly stomped trying to retrieve it. She spent several months in Wintergarde Keep in Northrend as part of the second siege of Naxxramas. This is where she first encountered Nibbles, her now loyal companion. She felt a strange bond with Naxxramas, often volunteering for tours of duty in the dread citadel, collecting remains of undead flowers for study in Dalaran and trying to befriend various creatures. She was often asked to use holy magic within the citadel to help develop stronger shields and weapons against the Scourge. She was then stationed aboard the Skybreaker gunship, responsible for scouting with her trusty gryphon as well as a part of the ship's engineering crew. She still has crates and crates of ammunition, rations and spare parts lying around that she desperately tries to ferry to other navy operations in Kul Tiras and Zandalar. After a bit of complaining and an honourable performance in Icecrown, Snowfi took a position in Pandaria for a few months. It took a while for the native Pandaren to learn to trust Nibbles and his ability to catch mice, rats and goblins. Snowfi and Nibbles used their time here to develop improved methods of sabotage against Horde gunships, a skill they both use often in Zandalar. ] Category:Alliance Officers Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Grand Alliance Category:Soldiers Category:Engineers